


Take One for the Team

by allyoops



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Desperation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Girl Penis, Group Sanctioned Sex, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyoops/pseuds/allyoops
Summary: It's the homecoming game and Kate just wants it all to go well. So of course this is the weekend Maddy, their otherwise infallible head cheerleader, goes off her blockers and into full heat.But that's all right! Kate's team always has her back. And her front. And . . . well, all the other parts of her, since they've decided it falls to Kate to take the edge off Maddy's heat in order to get on with the game.Kate's not exactly sure about this, but she's a team player, so she's willing to give it a shot.





	Take One for the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/gifts).



Homecoming was Kate’s favorite. The energy of it was electric, the weather was always crisp and refreshingly cool after the dragging heat of summer, and the food was second to none. Plus, since their school didn’t have a football team they always had a rugby game for homecoming and this year, Kate’s senior year, it was the girls’ team’s turn to play.

All the boys in the senior class were pissed, of course, but so had the girls been last year. That was, Principal Davis explained, the only way to make everybody happy: make half of them miserable into the bargain. So this year was their year, and Kate practically floated into the locker room that night, her inspiring speech prepared, ready to whip them all into a spirited frenzy, when Hannah's girlfriend, Autumn Lang, poked her head around the door and killed the whole mood with one devastating sentence.

“Um, you guys? I think Maddy’s . . . cycling.”

Nearly the whole team had already arrived, a little earlier than they needed to because they were all that excited. Kate was running her speech over in her head, but the whole thing went all to gibberish after that.

“What the hell do you mean, cycling?” Hannah said incredulously. “Not—not _cycling_?”

Autumn nodded miserably.

“I swear. She’s all . . . I mean, I kind of had to peel her off me? She started rubbing, uh . . . well.” Autumn squirmed. “She was rubbing on me. It was a bit much. I mean yeah I’m GNC, but I’m definitely on my ARs.”

Kate flinched. She was GNC as well—Genital Nonconformity Female Variant 2, they called it, when you were a girl with a penis, whereas GNC FV1 was a girl who had full heat cycles—but unlike Autumn, who was the soul of responsibility, she’d left her own anti-rut evening dose on the counter.

A few of the other GNC V2 girls were exchanging sheepish glances as well. Skipping ARs was wildly inadvisable, but it was also pretty common for athletes to do before a big game. Not like you went into full rut for missing a dosage, but it did sometimes give an extra edge to your playing, and they figured they’d need all the help they could get tonight.

“How’s she possibly cycling, though?” Bri scoffed. “You mean she’s in actual full heat? For that to be true she’d have to be completely off her blocker.”

“Look,” said Autumn, “why don’t you just come see for yourselves, okay? It’s . . . it’s bad.”

So all eight of them trooped out of the locker room, down the hall to the supply closet. Autumn fumbled the door open and the dim light of the hallway fell in, illuminating the very sorry sight of Madison McDonald, their head cheerleader, who was usually one of the most self-consciously put together girls in their entire senior year. At the moment, though, she looked like none of them had ever seen her. Her auburn hair was mussed and unbound, loose and heavy around her shoulders, and though she was wearing her uniform she was sprawled almost decoratively across a mop bucket and an old desk with a broken seat. She looked up when they entered, blue eyes glassy, and a wave of pheromones hit the whole team.

Kate staggered back, gasping, her crotch tightening instantly. Bri was right behind her.

“Holy hell,” she whispered. “That’s . . . that’s the fucking limit, isn’t it?”

Kate sucked in the comparatively innocuous smell of freshly-scrubbed tile floor, struggling to clear her senses of the hormone fog that had just addled them.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s . . . it’s something.” She paused, glancing over at Bri. “Have you ever smelled a heat before?”

Bri shook her head.

“Not outside of Bio or Human Sciences. But that’s just the bottled stuff anyway, right? This is the real thing.”

Kate nodded. She didn’t have to see her own eyes to know they must be as glassy as Bri’s and Maddy’s. Her skin felt flushed and prickly, all hot and tight at the palms and groin, like her own entire self was too much to rein in.

“What the hell are we gonna do?” she wondered, glancing back to the closet. All the V2 girls were standing well clear, looking equally dazed, while Autumn held the door open so the girls who were GC or V1 could ring around Maddy and try to get her to focus enough to answer their questions.

“We gotta send her home,” Bri said promptly. “No way can we send her out in the field like that. She’d have both teams on top of her before they even finished their first cheer.”

Kate knew that was supposed to be an ominous prediction, but with the rich, sweet welcome of Maddy’s sex perfuming the air around her head, somehow the image of all of them bending her over to take turns using her cunt was . . . well, it wasn’t the threat Bri seemed to want it to be. Kate tugged surreptitiously at the front of her pants, glad she still had the camouflage of thick denim to hide her erection. Bri didn’t miss the gesture though, and grimaced.

“We can’t send her home like this,” she realized. “She’d set the whole arena off. You think everyone is on their ARs tonight? Fat fucking chance. She’d never make it to the parking lot before somebody jumped her.”

“We’ve got to get her blockers, then.” That was Alexis, who had left the closet just in time to overhear. “She’s off hers. Says this was supposed to be her first night with Sam, only Sam’s grandma died and you know how Sam handles tragedy. She completely freaked out and they broke up instead.”

“First time this year,” Emily said thoughtfully. “And it’s not even October. Is that a record for them?”

“Whether it is or not,” Alexis shrugged, “They are definitely broken up right now and Sam is away at the funeral while Maddy is . . . well, she needs to be fucked.”

“Alexis!” Autumn looked mortified by such plain speaking, but Alexis only rolled her eyes and said well, she called it like she saw it.

“We can’t just, uh, leave her in the closet can we?” Savannah suggested.

They all looked over Alexis’s shoulder in time to see Maddy back up against the wall and rub herself against the cold cinderblock, whimpering her need as she slicked it at the point where her skirt rode up. The two girls guarding her gently tried to coax her away, but Maddy was having none of it, and only marked harder, quicker, as if wetting the wall with the slick of her heat was at least better than nothing at all.

Kate’s heart was pumping blood to every part of her that had any room left to spare for it. Her cock strained agonizingly against the crotch of her pants, as if it had taken on a mind of its own, and she felt dizzy, fevered, like she was in the grip of a weirdly arousing flu.

“I—” she croaked, backing away. The other V2s had already stepped well back too. “We’ve got to get away from her. Hadn’t we? There’s a first aid kit somewhere in the locker room, there has to be blockers in there. ARs too. We should all take them.”

“That’s fine for us,” Bri said, “but her heat isn’t just going to settle like our rut would. We still won’t be able to take her out of here, and I’m pretty sure if we leave her she’s just going to go looking for a fuck. She’s pretty clearly at that stage.”

“How would you even know, Bri?” Savannah scowled.

“I took AP Bio last year!” Bri fired back. “And I got a damn good mark, okay? She’s not going to settle now unless she’s knotted.”

Autumn winced again. Knotting wasn’t something you talked about outside locker rooms, and even rarely in them. Knotting was something that all V2 kids inevitably did the first time they went into rut, usually got it stuck somewhere embarrassing, and then suffered a little lingering trauma from their parents having to cut them loose from whatever they’d been thrusting into at the time. But knotting was also the way to bring somebody down off their heat, at least temporarily, and long enough to give the blockers a chance to work.

All of them looked uneasily at each other, then back to Maddy.

“When’s Sam coming home?” Kate wondered. “Maybe we could call—”

“Oh my _God_ , Kate, her grandma just died!” Emily whisper-shrieked. “You are _not_ going to ask her to come home and fuck her ex-girlfriend!”

Kate scowled.

“Well, fine then. We can’t call Sam, but we can’t take her out of here unless she’s been fucked, so what do we do?”

The girls looked at each other.

Then they looked at Kate.

Kate’s eyes bugged out of her head. She felt them do it. Straight-up cartoon style. Oh no. Oh, HELL no.

She told them as much, too. “And why should it be me?” she added.

“Well,” said Bri, like it was the most obvious and logical answer in the world, “you’re team captain. This is probably your job, somehow.”

“I am pretty fucking sure it’s _not_ ,” Kate snapped.

But somehow her authority as team captain did not extend to things like declining the nomination to fuck Maddy down from her cycle. She was, it was made clear, being appointed to the position.

“So what,” she said feebly, “I’m just supposed to . . . to go into the closet there and . . . and . . .”

“Not the closet,” Alexis said firmly. “We’ll take her back to the locker room. Lots of benches there. The rest of the team must be here by now; we can get them to stall for us. Then the others can take their ARs so they won’t challenge you for her, and we’ll all just . . . we’ll help you through it, all right? You won’t be alone. We’ll all be there.” She smiled so encouragingly that Kate almost forgot she was doing this under protest, and felt unreasonably buoyed for a moment.

“Come on,” Bri was backing carefully away from the closet’s open door, “let the others bring her. We’ll go get the ARs and tell Coach we need an extra . . . um . . . ten? Fifteen? Minutes.”

So Kate was shuttled back to the locker room, where all the other V2s took their pills and stood awkwardly around until, as the older textbooks used to put it, the swelling went down.

Maddy was escorted in shortly after, and if possible, the pheromones she was exuding were even more powerful in the locker room than they had been in the hallway. Somehow in the clean sterility of the just-scrubbed hall, they’d been possible to back away from. Here in the locker room, thick with stale sweat and the memory of more ancient combat echoing in the modern machinations of their games, it was impossible to dodge the deep, primal response that shot through Kate as she caught wind of everything Maddy was begging somebody to take.

Kate started forward almost before she realized she was moving; Bri gently caught her by the shoulder, and Kate’s first instinct was actually to growl— _growl!_ —which Bri took comfortably in stride.

“Come on,” she said gently. “You’ve gotta let them get her settled first, okay? You don’t want this to be any more something you’re both going to be embarrassed about tomorrow than it already is.”

That made sense. Kate nodded, and forced herself to wait as Alexis, Jess and Hannah all helped Maddy settle down on one of the benches, padded as best they could manage with the clothes they’d been changing out of when all this first started.

Maddy’s head drooped to the side, her hair whispering down to the floor in a lush auburn tangle. She looked piteously at Kate and spread her legs, begging, needing.

“Here, honey,” Alexis said gently. She put her hand between Maddy’s legs and rubbed her gently, stroking and massaging almost like . . . well, like she was patting a pussycat.

Maddy purred and stretched back into the welcome attention on her swollen sex. Alexis lifted Maddy’s skirt like the bare pussy beneath it was an offering, so Kate could see her displayed to full advantage.

“Kate’s gonna make you feel so good,” Alexis assured her. “You’ll see. Oh your poor cunny, look at it, you need a cock in there, don’t you, Maddy?” She spoke gently, understandingly, and Maddy humped mindlessly at the air where her palm had been.

Kate had wondered if she’d feel self-conscious about this, but something about seeing Maddy’s vacant, unreasoning need took care of any lingering embarrassment. She unzipped her jeans and had her cock out in an instant. Maddy’s eyes locked hungrily on it and she gave a sweet, keening cry of welcome. Kate growled softly in reply, and knelt between Maddy’s legs to inhale the desperation of her.

“You need to turn her over,” she heard herself say gruffly. “On her—her front. Get her ass up in the air.”

They didn’t question her instinct. Not even Bri, with her AP Bio credit, was going to question the raw urgency in Kate’s voice. Alexis and Emily each came alongside her and Maddy was firmly obliged to turn over on her belly, so her breasts hung down on either side of the narrow bench. Emily helped bolster Maddy up with a couple jackets forming a makeshift pillow under her pelvis, then stepped back.

Kate flipped up Maddy’s skirt and took in the sweet, perfect plumpness of her ass cheeks and the juicy readiness of the cunt they framed. Her need to plunge in, to possess every available inch of the girl, was almost overpowering. She wanted, dimly, to make this easier for her, but she wasn’t sure how. She was almost past even caring, but instinct, again, took a hand. She leaned forward and cupped Maddy’s right breast in her palm, mashing, rolling, squeezing. It should have hurt—from the sound she let out it maybe even did—but the answering sweet arousal that poured from her exposed cunt was proof enough that Kate’s instinct was true. She tugged the girl’s breast free from her top and ruthlessly kneaded the bare flesh, tweaking the nipple, tugging, while Maddy sobbed her broken gratitude for the attention.

Kate was almost past the point of being able to hold back, but Maddy’s visceral appreciation of the way Kate was mauling her tit went a long way to increasing her stamina. Every cry from Maddy empowered Kate to hold off just that much longer. Even as she positioned herself behind the girl, blunt cockhead nudging greedily at the dripping, juicy cunt, she found the resolve to lean forward, bearing her weight down on Maddy, and grip both her breasts at once.

Maddy was panting hungrily now, relishing the possessive abuse Kate visited on them both. She tugged, pinched and pulled, and Maddy in response thrust her buttocks up, back, seeking the completion of Kate’s cock. It was strangely endearing, Kate thought. The girl’s frantic, mindless need aroused all her strongest desire to possess her, yes, but also the fiercest instinct to protect and praise and enjoy her.

“That’s a good girl,” she found herself crooning, mashing Maddy’s breasts ruthlessly with her palms. “What a sweet girl you are, Mads. You have the nicest tits, did you know? Just a perfect handful, soft and heavy. I love how they feel.”

Maddy whimpered her gratitude at the compliment, still bucking helplessly, seeking fulfillment. “You’re humping the bench so nice, Mads,” Kate went on, her praise thickened with lust. “Look at you, so cute, with your cunt all bare and juicy and wanting my cock. Do you feel it there? My cock is just here, right outside you. It wants to go in you so bad, Maddy. Are you ready for it? Do you want my cock?”

Maddy was panting now, almost puppylike, desperate to do everything just right so Kate would give her what she needed.

“There’s a good girl. You’re so adorable like this. Isn’t she cute, Bri?” Kate said fondly, enjoying the abandoned little jerks and twitches of the cheerleader’s soft, sweet ass. “Oh my god she’s just the sweetest thing.”

Bri’s answer was inaudible, but in any case Kate was past hearing. With a final break in her reserve, she fit the head of her aching cock to the crevice of Maddy’s cunt and eased the bloated, heat-plumped lips gently apart.

Maddy groaned deep in her throat at the nearness of her completion. Kate could picture, though she could not perfectly see, the way Maddy’s jaw drooped and her mouth hung open, her eyes went blank and glassy, and she pressed back to meet the welcome invasion of Kate’s cock.

Kate gave an answering groan of her own as she speared the desperate girl’s hot cunt. She’d never felt anything so incredible in her life. The sweet, soft heat of Maddy’s welcome was like everything she’d never even imagined she wanted. She thrust now, a little stiff and jerky, trying to root her way deeper. To claim every part of Maddy that she could find.

Maddy whimpered now. The new note suggested that the newness of the invasion had blunted the perfect oblivion of her desire. Kate couldn’t stop, exactly, but she faltered a little and leaned forward.

“Mads? You okay?”

“Urrnngh,” Maddy whimpered. She looked back dazedly, as if just realizing she was . . . well, somewhere, and Kate saw tears glistening in her eyes. “I— _ohhh_ ,” as Kate’s hips jerked involuntarily against her, thrusting deeper. She looked up piteously at Kate. “Ow.”

Kate wished she didn’t find Maddy’s delicate, newly awakened discomfort even more of a turn on than her foggy lust had been. She was mortified to realize she wanted to thrust again, and again, to hear Maddy crying beneath her in submission to Kate’s domination of her cunt. She struggled against the urge, searching for the right words.

“We gotta do this Maddy, you see? We can’t take you outside past everybody the way you are now. So it has to be this way.”

She found the assertiveness her team had not been able to draw from her when she wanted to resist this. Or at least, when she thought she’d wanted to resist this. In truth, Kate thought, the pheromones had been working both times: the first, to prevent her properly resisting, and now, to ensure that she saw it through to completion.

“I’m going to fuck you, Maddy. I’m going to knot you up, and you’re going to take it like a good girl, okay? You’re going to let me do this. It’s just the way it has to be.”

Maddy whimpered softly, and a few tears did escape, but she nodded her resignation to the biological imperative of her cycle. Folding her arms across the bench, she pillowed her head against them and arched her back so that her buttocks pressed upward, yielding her cunt in all submission to Kate’s demand for complete access.

Kate felt a surge of rightness, of triumph, at the feel of Maddy opening to her fully. She took the girl’s hips in hand as gently as her desire would allow, and thrust in to completion. Maddy sobbed softly, but not, Kate thought, from pain as much as emotion. The hormones rushing through her had been suppressed ever since puberty, and now, eighteen years old, six years of denial broke over her and her every need woke raw and pulsing inside her. She did cry out as Kate pounced mercilessly forward, but even that sounded good and right to Kate. She was lost to the fulfillment of herself, of Maddy, as the pressure at the root of her cock increased and, unmistakably, her knot swelled forth.

“You’re such a good girl, Maddy,” Kate assured her, between grunts and thrusts. “Look at you, Mads, taking it so good. Just like you’re supposed to. Such a good girl. I’m going to give it all to you now, okay honey? You can take it. You’ll see.”

Maddy was sobbing in earnest now, but it was such sweet, pretty crying that it stoked Kate to even more desperate urgency to fill her, to own her completely. There could be no part of Maddy left beyond her reach now. She had to take all of her.

That’s what the knot was for.

The rightness of it, the sight of her glistening flesh parting Maddy’s, of her forceful thrusts, of Maddy’s complete, tearful yielding to her . . . there was nothing in Kate’s life that had ever felt as right as this. Not, at least, until the knot itself breached the tight ring of Maddy’s cunt and sank, with devastating fullness, to lock within her.

Even then Kate didn’t stop thrusting. She couldn’t. With frantic need she rutted into Maddy, short, jerky little pounding motions, as Maddy’s cries turned to thick, low moans of pleasure. The knot that sealed her up so perfectly was pressing against everything it was supposed to, stroking, rubbing, grinding against the punished flesh of the girl’s cunt in cruel reward until, with a thin, quavery cry, she came.

The muscles of her cunt worked their magic, and Kate came too, as Maddy flexed and clutched around her and Kate flooded her with the only thing that could possibly sate her heat.

She fell forward on Maddy, bearing the girl down flat into the bench, cock still buried to the root within her. Maddy, coming again, prisoner of Kate’s knot and the pleasure it provoked, only moaned into the pillow of her own arms. Kate, coming to her senses a little, tugged back—and caught firmly against the ring of Maddy’s own flesh. Maddy, in response, cried out weakly and came a third time, so that the last vestiges of semen were wrung from Kate, driven home to the depths of her cunt where they belonged.

After that, except for the dazed panting of both performers, there was nothing but silence in the room.

 

* * *

 

It took almost three minutes for Kate to tug herself free. By that point the blockers were prepared and handed to Maddy to swallow with a cup of water drawn from the fountain. Maddy sat up shyly, breasts still hanging out of her brief little spandex top, skirt rucked up so they could all see the trickle of Kate’s semen leaking down her inner thigh.

“Thank you, Autumn,” she murmured, and swallowed the pills down meekly. “That was stupid of me.”

“Yeah,” Bri said hoarsely, “it really was.”

Judging by her heightened color, the ARs had maybe not worked as thoroughly as they would have if she’d taken them on schedule. Kate noticed she was staring directly at the moist, sticky treasure of Maddy’s pussy that Kate had so recently plundered.

Acting purely on instinct, she locked eyes with Bri and growled. Bri’s eyebrows flew up, but she dropped her gaze respectfully all the same, and the moment passed.

Nobody but Kate would be knotting Maddy tonight.

“Thank you,” Maddy added, even more shyly, not quite looking at Kate’s face. Her eyes lingered somewhere near the neckline of her blouse instead, and Kate felt an unreasoning rush of pleasure at this appearance of deference, even if it was just embarrassment.

Goddamn hormones.

“Give me the ARs, Autumn,” she muttered, almost against her will. “Quick.” Then, after she’d gulped them down, she nodded awkwardly at her recent conquest. “Sure. Don’t, uh . . . don’t mention it.”

Maddy smiled even more shyly.

“Well,” she said, “please don’t feel too awful if you can help it. It really isn’t like I gave you any choice.”

Kate was actually not entirely sure that was true, but she’d needed it to be true at the time, so she chose to believe it was now.

“Right,” she said, in what she hoped was a convincing tone. “Right. No choice. Had to step up to the plate. Er, pitch.” She shot a sudden panicked look at the clock. “Shit, how much time do we . . ? Autumn, can you stay here with her? We have a game.”

Autumn nodded, perfectly composed, and settled on to the bench beside Maddy. Maddy, suddenly aware that all parts of her were still very much on display, delicately tucked her pink- and red-splotched breasts back into her top. Kate could not help but notice she handled them gingerly, as if they were still tender and sore, and she felt an uncomfortably pleasant stirring at the thought.

Maddy accepted the tissue Autumn offered and wiped daintily at her inner thigh as the girls around her suited up. Kate remembered, through a thinning haze of lust, as the ARs began to take control once more, how thoroughly her cock had sealed the mouth of Maddy’s pussy and trapped her semen inside. Maddy could wipe her leg if she liked, but there was still plenty left within her, right where it belonged.

As they headed out onto the pitch, Kate risked one more glance over her shoulder to where Maddy was now chatting with Autumn, her cheeks a little pink, maybe, and hair slightly tousled, but nothing else in her appearance to suggest that she had not long ago been bent forward in perfect surrender to Kate’s cock.

Kate licked her lips, and found that even the ARs could not quite blunt her need to get out on the pitch and . . . pound something.

“All right,” she said, her fine, inspiring speech of earlier in the evening now thoroughly forgotten, “let’s do this.”

And out they trooped, into the clear, cold air of an autumn’s evening, as flushed and feverish as if they had already won the game.

 _God_ , thought Kate. _I really do_ love _homecoming._

**Author's Note:**

> Your prompt for this has been stuck in my head since I first saw it during signups. I've never written anything quite in this line of things before but I had so much fun with it that I really want to thank you for inspiring the leap! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
